Because of Love (EunHaeHyuk)
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Karena Cinta dari Mereka, aku seorang Lee Hyuk-Jae bertahan..


Title: Because of Love.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Yaoi & Fail! Comedy.

Character:

* Lee Hyuk Jae

* Lee Donghae

* Lee Sungmin

* Cho Kyuhyun

* and Other Member Super Junior.

Rated: T+

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to SMEnt and E.L.F.

Warning: This is an BL Fanfiction.. If You not Like the genre, just leave.. Don't flame, don't like, don't read, Ok?

All Here is Eunhyuk Oppa point of View.

.

* :: Happy Reading :: *

"Eunhyuk-ah!"

Suara Donghae memekakan telinga seluruh member yang ada di ruang makan. Aku mendelik sinis padanya.

"Mwoya?" Tanyaku. Kemudian Aku teguk jus strawberry buatan Ryeowook itu.

Belum habis Aku meminumnya, gelasku sudah di rebut oleh Donghae.

Aku menatap sedikit kesal ke arahnya.

"Aku juga mau." Wajahku seakan memanas melihat Donghae meminum Jus strawberry bekasku.. Ah, tidak.. Bekas bibirku di gelas itu.

Dasar Dia itu, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan bibirku di minuman apapun, Dia pasti ikut meminumnya.

Ingat saat Kami berebut Jus di SUKIRA? Yaa.. Sampai hari ini Kami, masih sering melakukannya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kulihat Jusnya sudah habis.

"Hyung, harusnya kalau Kau mau, minta saja padaku., Aku dengan senang hati akan membuatkannya untukmu.." Celetuk Ryeowook berkomentar sembari melihat heran ke arah Donghae yang sudah meletakan gelasnya.

"Tidak apa, Ryeowook-ah.. Kita harus menghemat." Tanggapnya dengan senyum selangit handalannya, mengeluarkan alasan tidak masuk akal.

Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng.

Dengan berat hati Aku ambil gelas tadi, dan menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya. Aku meminumnya dengan perlahan.

Saat sudah selesai, Aku yang hendak meletakan gelas, menekuk alisku. Donghae.. yang kebetulan duduk di depanku kini terlihat sedang memperhatikanku.

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Sungmin Hyung?" Panggilku pada Hyung terdekat yang duduk di samping kiriku, Lee Sungmin.

Dia menoleh sambil terus mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Habis ini antar Aku ke Salon lagi ya?" Ajakku. Dia terlihat diam. Shock?

Sungmin Hyung menelan makanannya, kemudian memandangi rambut Orange agak kecoklatanku.

"Mau memakai warna apa lagi?" Tanyanya seakan mengerti apa yang mau Aku lakukan.

Aku terkekeh.

"Hehe.. Tidak kok.. Hanya mau lebih di merah-merahi saja.. Biar keren." Jawabku dengan mengangkat-angkat alisku. Sungmin Hyung hanya mengangguk.

Aku lihat Kyuhyun bergantian memandang Kami. Cemburukah Dia?

Hah.. Semalam Dia jadi bahan pembicaraan dalam acara. Yoo Jae Suk Sunbae, memang konyol.

Aku tau jelas, apa alasan Kyuhyun.. Magnae Kami bertahan disini.

Setidaknya, Aku yakin 89% .. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin Hyung, yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya. Sama sepertiku.. Aku juga masih ada disini berkat seseorang.

Aku melirik ke arah Donghae. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Marahkah?

Aku menghela nafas.

Di luar sana.. Ada banyak orang-orang yang selalu membicarakan Kami.

Menghina, Memuji, Membanggakan hingga Merendahkan Kami.. Aku tau itu.

Karena inilah resikonya.. Resiko menjadi Idola. Apalagi Idola yang sangat mencolok seperti Kami, Super Junior.

Aku rindu masa-masa saat Aku masih bersama dengan ke-12 member lainnya.

Berada di barisan dance terdepan bersama Hankyung Hyung, Shindong Hyung dan Donghae.

Juga, menyanyikan part Rap bersama Kibum.

Kapan masa itu kembali?

Tak terasa mataku memburam membayangkannya.

Aku mendehem.

Aku rasakan sebuah tepukan di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin Hyung sedang menatapku, tidak hanya Dia.. Kyuhyun, Siwon sampai Yesung Hyungpun sama.

Aku merasakan pipiku mulai basah.

Aku lemah?

Iya.. Sudah sejak dulu.

Aku di cap sebagai salah satu member tercengeng disini.

Bahkan, Leeteuk Hyung saja juga yang merupakan ketua Kami, tidak ada bedanya dariku.

Tapi.. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Kami grup yang tidak mampu, lemah dan bodoh.. Aku terima perkataan Kalian.

Kalian bicara seperti itu karena belum pernah merasakan kehilangan yang Kami rasakan.

Kalian.. Belum pernah merasakan sedihnya di tinggalkan sahabat tersayang tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Taukah Kalian?

Kami, Dari Aku sampai Henry menangis saat tau bahwa Hankyung Hyung memutuskan keluar saat 2009 lalu.

Dan Heechul Hyung, adalah orang yang paling merasa terpukul.

Setelah kejadian itu, sesuai janji Siwon pada Hankyung Hyung.. Siwon selalu berada di sisi rapuh dan putus asa Heechul Hyung.

Kalian punya Kekasihkan?

Ya.. Itulah yang di rasakan Heechul Hyung saat Hankyung Hyung memilih pergi tanpa berkata apapun padanya, Kekasihnya sendiri. Dia sakit.

Rasa sakit Kami seakan tidak ada obatnya sampai hari ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi Teuki dan Yesung Hyung akan pergi WaMil.. Lengkap sudah kesepian Kami tanpa Mereka, nanti.

Sungmin Hyung mengusap kepalaku.

Aku lihat Teuki Hyung dan Ryeowook ikut menangis. Di depan meja makan Kami, masih terpasang dengan jelas foto itu.

Foto yang sejak 2008 lalu sudah terpangpang disana. Dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah Kami masing-masing.

Foto itu tidak pernah di turunkan, apalagi di ganti.

Foto saat Kami masih ber-13. Aku, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Hyungdeulku.

Bolehkah Aku berkata..

"Aku rindu Kalian.." Ucapku lirih.

"Ya! Cengeng.. Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menangis, hah?" Bentak Donghae keras. Aku menoleh sedikit.

Cih, Munafik.

Aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas airmatanya juga ikut mengalir.

Dengan sok gentle, Ia mengusap airmatanya.

Suasana jadi hening..

Inilah Kami, Super Junior.

Meski Kami masih tetap bersama, tapi jiwa Kami masing-masing seakan ikut pergi bersama dengan kesepian-kesepian Kami.

Aku suka dengan model rambut baruku.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Hyuk Jae.. Kau tampan.

"Kau tidak tampan.." Sahut sebuah suara yang sangat Aku kenali dari arah pintu masuk kamar.

Huh.. Selalu bilang begitu.

Dia menghampiriku. Membimbingku untuk bercermin bersamanya. Wajah Kami sangat berbeda.

Kulitku sangat putih sedangkan Donghae, Putih agak kecoklatan. Membuat Dia terlihat keren.

Kami saling bertatapan dari cermin.

"Lihat? Kau tidak tampan.. Kau itu manis." Pujinya? Atau ejeknya?

Aku menyipitkan mataku.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Nah, Bahkan kalau begini.. Kau jadi makin cute." Donghae mencubit gemas pipiku.

Aku melihat rona merah di pipi putihku. Aku tertunduk.

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pucuk keningku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Saranghae.. Eunhyuk-ah.. Jeongmal Saranghae." Ungkapnya sambil merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapan tubuh besarnya.

Nyaman.. Itulah yang selalu Aku rasakan saat bersamanya.

Lee Donghae, Namja yang manja, kekanakan, pemarah dan kadang sesuka hati sendiri ini sering membuat Aku kesal.

Tentu saja..

Pernah dengar WonHyuk?

Hei.. WonHyuk.. Bukan MonHyuk.

Kami, Aku dan Siwon sering melakukan Fanservice saat Super Show di karenakan para Fans yang tidak henti-hentinya memuji betapa kerennya Kami jika di pasangkan lewat twitter.

Bahkan, Dulu Donghae sampai jengah, dan berkata "Pacaran saja dengan Siwon kalau begitu!"

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

Siwon itu, tidak lebih dari sahabatku.

Satu-satunya.. Ah, bukan.. Orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan Kami, 3 tahun lalu.

Hubunganku dengan Donghae, selalu di lihat dengan cara berbeda dari berbagai pandangan orang terhadap Kami.

Ada yang mengira Kami sahabat, Teman tapi Mesra, bahkan tidak sedikit pula yang mengira Kami berpacaran.

Berpacaran?

Hahaha.. Itu memang sudah Kami lakukan sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Putus, Nyambung.. Itulah istilah yang pantas di gunakan dalam hubungan Kami selama ini.

Tapi.. Kami bukan Gay.

Kami hanya terjebak dalam jalan yang salah.. Jujur, Aku masih bisa menyukai wanita. Tentu.

Namun, Kalian tidak akan mengerti.

Kami.. Aku dan Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Hyung, sampai Ryeowook dan Yesung Hyung, tau benar.. Kami salah berhubungan seperti ini.

Meski sekarang, Ryeowook sudah putus dengan Yesung Hyung. Kasihan Yesung Hyung.

Hidup dengan cara seperti ini, tidak Kami inginkan.. Tapi, tidak Kami benci pula.

Hankyung Hyung dan Heechul Hyung saja sudah berpacaran sejak sebelum debut, Aku tidak mau kalah dari Mereka.

Aku salut pada HanChul couple.. Meskipun sudah berjauhan, lewat Weibo.. Mereka tetap saling berhubungan.

Melegakan..

Apa Aku bercerita terlalu banyak?

"Hei, Lepaskan." Protesku sembari melepas pelukan dari Donghae.

Kami.. Sejak 2007 lalu, tepatnya.. Saat Kami syuting E.H.B, Donghae mengatakan bahwa Dia menyukaiku.

Butuh waktu lama untukku menjawabnya. Sampai pada Super Show, Aku menjawabnya dengan cara mencium nekat pundaknya sambil berkata "Nado Saranghae..".

Masa-masa yang menggelikan.

Aku tersenyum.

"Ehem!"

Aku dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara deheman itu.

"Hyung, Sungmin-ah kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dia'kan pacarnya, kenapa tanya Aku?

Ah.. Mungkin karena tadi Sungmin Hyung mengantarku mengecat rambut.

"Dia di kamar Teuki Hyung.. Cari saja." Jawabku sekenanya.

Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja. Tidak sopan!

Umpatku.

Donghae mengusap-usap rambut model baruku.

"Kalau Aku warnai rambutku begini, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hah? Mewarnai rambut? Lagi!

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

Bukan tanpa alasan Aku begini.. Sudah cukup model rambutnya yang coklat pirang itu membuatku takut tiap melihatnya.

"Padahal Aku juga mau coba.." Katanya lemah.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Kau cukup begini saja.. Kau sudah tampan kok!" Ujarku jujur dan tegas. Hei, Dia memang tampan.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Iya.. Aku tau." Dia langsung sok bergaya di depanku.

Hii.. Dasar narsis.

Kalau di ingat-ingat masanya, rasanya sulit di percaya..

Dulu, Donghae bercerita bahwa Ia menyukai Jessica, sebelum Kami debut.

Kemudian YoonA, lalu Yuri juga.

Saat Aku tanya, dengan gampang Dia jawab "Mereka Dongsaengku yang lucu.. Aku'kan tidak punya adik."

Ya ampun.. Sempat terpikir olehku kalau Dia benar-benar menyukai YoonA dan Yuri.. Karena kalau Sicca, Mereka memang pernah dekat. Ntah pacaran atau tidak.

Aku juga pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa gagis.. Hyoyeon-ah? Hahaha.. Kami tidak pernah punya hubungan. Dia itu Versi Wanitaku, Dancing Machine di grup Kami masing-masing.

Dan ? Yaa.. Kami sempat berpacaran, kurang lebih 3 bulan setelah perkenalan dan pertemuan Kami di SUKIRA.

Waktu itu.. Aku baru putus dari Donghae, karena pertengkaran hebat Kami, Aku minta mengakhiri hubungan.

Tapi, Akhirnya Kami.. Aku dan putus baik-baik karena Kami sadar dengan kesibukan Kami masing.

Aku kembali pada Donghae, sebagai sahabatnya.

Masa-masa Kami, Aku dan Super Junior ada naik juga turun.

Saat Kami naik, Kami merasa senang.

Namun saat turun, seketika itu juga tubuh Kami terbanting.. Menciptakan sakit luar biasa.

Itulah yang Kami rasakan saat GDA tahun 2010 berlangsung.. Sedih, kecewa dan mengumpati kurangnya usaha Kami.

Tapi, tidak apa..

Bagi Kami, memenangkan Bonsang saat itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku kadang berpikir, Semua member punya alasan kenapa tetap bertahan disini, Di Super Junior.

Seperti Kyuhyun yang bertahan karena Sungmin, Aku juga bertahan disini karena Dia.. Lee Donghae.

Namja yang selalu membuatku tidak karuan.

Tapi, Alasanku bukan hanya itu saja..

Aku mau lebih sukses dari ini.

Membuat orang tuaku dan Noonaku lebih bangga padaku.

Dan tidak lupa.. Untuk tetap bisa di kelilingi Shapphire Blue Ocean dari para E.L.F saat Aku berada di tengah panggung Super Show.

Perasaan bahagia ini.. Semua kasih sayang ini, persahabatan hingga air mata Aku mulai dalam Super Junior.

Super Junior berbeda.. Iya, itulah Kami.

Kami lebih mengandalkan Cinta di bandingkan Ego Kami masing-masing.

Karena Cinta itulah, Super Junior tetap bertahan.

Cinta Leeteuk Hyung sampai Henry, di tambah Cinta para Ratusan ribu E.L.F di seluruh dunia, membuatku dan yang lain bertahan hingga sekarang.

Aku menggeliat pelan saat seseorang mengusik tidurku dengan mengusap-usap pipiku.

Aku pun membuka mata dan mendapati Donghae tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hoammph.. Ada apa, Donghae? Kau tidak tidur, Ehmmh?" Tanyaku yang memang masih mengantuk. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku.

Donghae tertawa pelan.

"Aku mau tidur bersamamu ya?" Pintanya sumringah. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kembali terlelap.

Tapi.. Lagi-lagi tidurku terusik gara-gara kaki Donghae yang di tumpukan di atas kaki kananku.

Ya ampun.. Dia ini.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Wajahnya.. Benar-benar sangat tampan.

Matanya terpejam, hidungnya menghembuskan nafas yang teratur dan bibirnya.. Bibir yang pernah Aku cium hanya beberapa kali.

Mungkin beberapa puluh kali tepatnya.

Hahaha.. Jangan berpikir mesum dulu.

Kami berpacaran, wajarkan kalau berciuman? HanChul juga sering melakukan itu.

Tapi, Kami tidak melakukannya di depan umum. Melainkan saat Kami memang hanya sedang berdua.

Ah, Waktu itu..

~Flashback~

Aku dan Donghae kini sedang berdua di tempat latihan.

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry..

Let's dance, dance, dance, dance.. Let's dance.. Oh oh..

Kami menggerakan tangan secepat dan sekompak mungkin.

Donghae malah terlihat cengengesan.

Aku berhenti.

"Seriuslah sedikit.." Perintahku. Aku mematikan lagu Sorry Sorry dari mp3 playerku.

"Kalau cuma berdua, mana bisa konsentrasi." Dia berkata seraya menatap polos ke arahku. Lucu sekali wajahnya.

"Iya, baik.. Lalu, Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku sembari mengelap keringat yang menetes di sekitar wajah sampai leherku.

Donghae menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Aku mengerti.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya kemudian duduk di tempat yang tadi Dia siapkan.

Hening..

Kami sama-sama diam.

Aku tidak tau mau apa.. Jujur saja, Aku gugup kalau begini. Tapi belum lama Aku berkecamuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tangan Donghae sudah mengusap wajahku yang basah dengan tangannya.

Aku menoleh pelan-pelan. Dia tersenyum.. Sangat menawan.

"Kau manis, Eunhyuk-ah.." Ucap Donghae. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Dan benar.. Aku dapat melihat pantulan wajahku di depan cermin besar yang ada di depan Kami.

"Eunhyuk-ah?" Panggilnya berbisik tepat di telinga kananku. Aku jadi merinding.

Aku beranikan menatap matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kami hanya diam.. Sampai Donghae mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekat, Aku memejamkan mataku, pasrah.

Hangat.. Itulah kesan pertamaku saat bibir Donghae mendarat tepat di bibirku.

Ciuman yang sederhana, tapi memabukkan.

Lama Kami dalam posisi seperti itu.. Hingga..

"Donghae? Eunhyuk? Kalian sedang apa?!" Suara itu membuat Aku dan Donghae langsung mengakhiri moment yang sedang Aku nikmati tadi.

Aku lihat Siwon berdiri kaku, menatap Kami dengan alis menyatu, berkerut.

Aku menelan ludahku, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Haruskah Aku jujur padanya?

Siwon kemudian berjalan ke arah Kami.

Dia duduk bersila di depanku, matanya memandang Aku dan Donghae bergantian.

Aku lihat Donghae santai-santai saja, tapi raut wajahnya tidak santai.

"Jadi, Kalian berpacaran ya?" Tanya Siwon langsung.

Aku langsung tercekat, bagaikan menabrak tiang saat mengendarai mobil, padahal jelas-jelas tiang itu sudah di perhatikan sejak awal.

Aku menghela nafas di sertai anggukan bersama Donghae.

Siwon hanya manggut-manggut.

Apa Dia tidak shock?

Eh, untuk apa?

Toh, disini ada HanChul juga yang sudah sering Dia pergoki sedang bermesraan.

"Beruntung cuma Aku yang memergoki Kalian.. Kalau sampai member lain, terlebih lagi member grup lain yang melihat tadi, bisa-bisa mati kutu.. Lihat tempat!" Nasehat Siwon sempat-sempatnya.

Syukurlah Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sejak itulah.. Jika Kami ada masalah, Siwon selalu menengahi Kami.

Berpelukan, Berciuman sampai Mandi bersama penah Kami lakukan walau tidak terlalu sering.

Tapi, Kami tidak pernah mau melakukan Sex atas kesepakatan bersama. Selain karena belum siap, tapi resiko dan sakitnya Kami pikirkan juga.

Meski Aku sering membaca fanfiction tentang Kami, EunHae dan HaeHyuk, Aku cuma bisa menggigit bibir menahan ngeri.

Yaa.. Haruskah Aku tanya pada Sungmin Hyung bagaimana rasanya?

Aku pernah mendengar desah kesakitan dari kamarnya waktu itu dan sepertinya Dia dan Kyuhyun sedang melakukannya?

Karena mungkin.. Nasibku akan sama kisahnya seperti fanfiction itu.. Aku di bawah, atau istilah yang para Fans pakai, Uke.

Tapi.. Aku tidak peduli.

Cinta itu masalah ketulusan.. Bukan nafsu, apalagi pemanfaatan.

Cinta berlaku bukan hanya untuk A dan B, tapi A dan A juga B dan B pun bisa saling mencintai.

Tidak ada yang salah dalam Cinta, karena Cinta itu bersih dan suci.

.

"Saranghae yo.. Donghae." Bisikku pelan.

Aku mencintainya, sebagaimana Dunia dan Ayahnya mencintainya.

Mencintai dan di Cintai oleh Donghae, adalah alasanku..

Because of Love, I learning something..

I have 3 biggest love In my think..

That Love is.. Lee Donghae, Super Junior and Everlasting Friends. :)

* :: END :: *

RCL?

Silahkan..

Aku terima dengan senang hati. ^^

Maaf.. Disini Dialognya sedikit, Karena memang di sengaja.

Hehehe..

Seperti biasa, Aku selalu menyuguhkan cerita tidak jelas awal sampai akhir..XD

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca..

RnR plis :*

Salam,

d'Rythem..


End file.
